Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system that links an information processing apparatus with an image pickup apparatus, the information processing apparatus, the image pickup apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
Description of the Related Art
With improvement in count ability and image quality of a network camera, various applications of a network camera other than recording for the purpose of monitoring are proposed. Moreover, functions of a multifunctional peripheral device are complicated. For example, a function that is not achieved by a multifunctional peripheral device solely is also required in order to improve office productivity.
There is a proposal that improves functionality of a multifunctional peripheral device by linking a multifunctional peripheral device with a network camera.
For example, a multifunctional peripheral device has a function for shifting to a power saving mode in nonuse. Since power consumption in the power saving mode should be reduced as small as possible, it is preferable to shut down electric power supplied to devices including a user detection sensor. However, if the electric power supplied to the user detection sensor is shut down, the multifunctional peripheral device cannot detect a user's approach.
Accordingly, if the electric power supplied to the user detection sensor is shut down, a problem that a user cannot use the multifunctional peripheral device immediately when the user wants to use occurs.
There is a proposed functional linkage that returns a multifunctional peripheral device from the power saving mode by transmitting a wake-up packet to the target multifunctional peripheral device when a network camera detects a user's approach.
When this functional linkage will be performed, it is necessary to set a target multifunctional peripheral device that is monitored by a network camera, a monitoring method, and a notifying method. Since user interface devices, such as a liquid crystal panel and a keyboard, are not mounted in a network camera, this setting is complicated.
There is a proposed automatic setting technique that calculates priorities of surveillance cameras on the basis of characteristics of an object when the surveillance cameras detect the object, and that monitors a video signal from a surveillance camera with the highest priority (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-333159 (JP 2000-333159A)).
In such a technical background, it is required to set the network address and the position in the taken image of the multifunctional peripheral device of the monitoring target to the network cameras, in order to return the multifunctional peripheral device from the power saving mode by the functional linkage.
If one of the address and the position has been set up beforehand, it is possible to search for information about the other on the basis of the set information. However, the information about them is not usually set up at the time of initial setting, such as installation time.